Broken
by Pieree
Summary: Jika yang terbaik adalah memisahkanmu dengan Will, Jack, dan bajak laut lainnya, itu akan kulakukan sekalipun tak membuatmu bahagia, Elizabeth. Norrington/Elizabeth. R&R?


**summary**

 **Jika yang terbaik adalah memisahkanmu dengan Will, Jack, dan bajak laut lainnya, itu akan kulakukan sekalipun tak membuatmu bahagia, Elizabeth.**

.

.

Deru angin menabrak kain layar kapal yang terbentang. Suara ombak dan decitan dek menambah hiruk pikuk suasana yang sedang ramai oleh kru Elizabeth yang tertangkap di kapal Flying Dutchman.

"Siapa kaptennya?"

Lantas semua awak kabin berpakaian kumuh—terancam dengan segala macam benda tajam yang menghiasi lehernya—menunjuk cepat ke Elizabeth Swann yang berada di depan Davy Jones, Bajak Laut bertentakel itu. Ujung tentakelnya mengusap dagu, lalu setelah menimang-nimang sebentar jari-jari besarnya mengibas pelan. "Bawa dia dan awak-awak kapalnya ke sel tahanan!"

"Biar saya yang mengantar mereka."

Suara tegas James Norrington yang berada di atas kapal atas pihak Lord Beckett dan Jones tersenyum tipis. Ia berikan sedikit hormatnya ke Kapten lalu menyuruh orang-orang yang mayoritas anak buat Sao Feng mengikutinya, termasuk Elizabeth yang mengikutinya dengan raut tertekan.

Sedikit ragu ia memandang Norrington yang berjalan menduluinya. Ia gigit bibir sesaat lalu memutuskan untuk tidak memberontak jika ia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

Ini kapal musuh, Elizabeth. Jika mau bertemu dengan Will dan Jack tentunya ia harus masih bisa bernafas hingga beberapa hari kedepannya.

.

.

.

 **BROKEN**

 **The Pirates of Carribean by Walt Disney Pro.**

 **AR—Alternate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(James Norrington—Elizabeth Swann)**

.

.

 **one of one**

-hancur-

.

.

"Tidak, itu bukan tempatmu."

Laksamana Norrington menarik tangan Elizabeth yang dipenuhi luka dan debu kala wanita itu akan memasuki sel tahanan yang kotor dan berbau besi. Kru lainnya yang sudah masuk mengernyit heran, tak terkecuali Elizabeth yang berusaha menarik tangannya. "Lalu aku harus di mana?"

Masih dengan wajah datar Norrington menjelaskan. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu satu sel tahanan dengan para lelaki seperti mereka." Sedikit memaksa Norrington mengeluarkan Elizabeth dari sel. Sebelum yang lainnya mengeluh lebih keras ia kunci pintu tahanan dan menarik wanita pirang itu ke atas dek kapal. Di tangga Elizabeth menepis tangannya dan mendorongnya cukup keras. "Kau pikir di sini ada sel tahanan khusus wanita?" Ujarnya, sarkastis. Norrington memejamkan mata lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau akan bermalam di kamarku."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tak ada alasan lain. Kau adalah wanita, dan di sana adalah tempat pria. Itu saja."

"Oh, jadi kalau ada tahanan wanita maka kau akan menaruhnya ke kamarmu, hm? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tia Dalma? Dia juga sudah pernah ditahan di sel kapal Flying Dutchman, kan? Sudah pernah juga kah kau bawa dia ke kamar—?"

"Tidak. Hanya kau, Miss Swann..."

"Tapi... kenapa?" Nada Elizabeth merendah.

"Setidaknya kau adalah wanita yang dulu kucintai." Dan kali ini ia tak melawan saat mantan komodor itu menariknya pergi ke suatu ruangan yang setidaknya lebih bersih dari ruangan bawah kapal.

.

.

 **bro-ken—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Langit masih hitam di atas sana, dan leburan ombak yang mengenai badan kapal masih memberi bebunyian monoton yang mengisi malam ini. Awak kapal yang lain termasuk Davy Jones mungkin sudah tidur di ruangannya masih-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Elizabeth Swann. Sekarang ia sedang duduk kaku di sudut kamar Norrington yang walau kecil tapi terkesan rapi. Pria ningrat itu masuk ke kamar bersama ketukan kakinya yang masih beralaskan sepatu.

Elizabeth meliriknya dan mendapati Norrington sudah melepas wig putihnya dan mengusap rambut cokelat pendeknya dengan handuk. Kemeja yang tak dikancingkan sempurna ia pakai. Celana hitam yang baru juga ia gunakan. Penampilan yang segar. Pasti dia baru saja selesai mandi. Elizabeth memeluk kedua pahanya lebih erat. Baru kali ini ia iri karena ada seseorang pria yang penampilannya jauh lebih rapi dibanding dirinya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mandi. Di sana kotor, dan terlalu banyak awak lelaki yang bisa saja mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat tubuhmu." Ia dapati Eliza yang memalingkan wajah, tampak enggan menatapnya barang sedetik. "Tapi aku membawakanmu ini..." Ternyata Norrington membawa sember air dan lap. Dia taruh barang-barang di meja, memeras kain yang terisi air, lalu berjalan mendekati Elizabeth.

Dia sapukan kain itu ke pipi kotor Elizabeth yang ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu sedikit menolak namun Norrington menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. "Penampilanmu semakin berantakan."

"Ya, dan kurasa ini riasan yang paling cocok untuk wajahku."

"Kalimatmu juga semakin sinis. Apa aku telah berbuat salah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau—kalian—menahanku di sini padahal aku masih harus mencari Jack dan Will di kapal Black Pearl! Itu jelas salah!"

James Norrington mendengus pelan. Ia sisihkan poni ikal gadis itu ke belakang telinga. "Will dan Will. Si William Turner. Lagi-lagi nama itu disebut. Apa kau tak pernah bosan?"

"Tidak! Mereka adalah jantungku, tujuanku untuk hidup di kehidupan kotor para pembajak laut ini!"

"Karena itulah kau harus melepaskan diri dari mereka."

"Apa?"

"Pulanglah ke Great Britain bersamaku. Tinggalkan mereka."

"Hh, kau bercanda—!"

Elizabeth berniat mendorong dan melarikan diri dari kamar Norrington tapi pria itu sudah terlebih dulu menahan tangannya dan membantingnya begitu saja ke tembok. Wajah Norrington mendekat. Hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. Elizabeth diam-diam menahan nafas, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tubuhnya menekan ke belakang—agar tak bersentuhan lebih lanjut dengan pria berusia tiga puluhan tahun itu.

"Aku serius." Ucapnya. "Apa kau tak sadar kalau nyawamu sedang dipertaruhkan di atas laut ini? Kau bisa mati kapan saja! Hal buruk juga bisa mengikutimu tanpa henti! Kau lebih aman di rumah!"

"Ya, memang lebih aman! Tapi siapa yang akan menjagaku nanti apabila di rumah? Kau sendiri tau kan kalau ayahku sudah meninggal!"

"Tinggalah bersamaku!" Norrington lalu tersadar dan melepaskan belengunya di tangan Eliza. Dia meneruskan dengan nada rendah. "Menikahlah denganku."

"James... tapi kau tau siapa yang kucintai, bukan?"

Mata hijau sang Laksamana menatapnya lekat. Penolakan kedua kah ini? Tapi ini masih bisa dia atasi. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan gadis itu katakan lebih dulu sebelum melamarnya ulang. Ada pandangan sedih yang James keluarkan namun tetap, dia harus membawa Elizabeth keluar dari perairan pasifik ini.

 **Ckrek.**

Elizabeth tersentak saat ada lempengan besi yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya di balik punggung. "Maaf. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku dari mana!? Aku hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan Will! Jack juga!"

Norrington tersenyum. "Ya, aku tau."

"James Norrington!" Tak bisa bergerak lagi. Elizabeth telah diborgol. Dengan berteriak ia tendangi Norrington yang ada di depannya. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Posisinya yang saat ini—terduduk—sama sekali tak menguntungkannya. Ia ingin berdiri namun borgol yang entah kenapa lebih berat dari biasanya itu membuatnya kepayahan. Mengangkat tangan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh saja sulit.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali, Elizabeth. Terserah apa komentarmu." Pria itu berdiri. Tak menggubris teriakan Eliza yang bisa jadi memicu awak kapal Flying Dutchman untuk memeriksa kamarnya. Dia menuju meja kerjanya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa tumpukan berkas. Dia ambil salah satu botol di laci meja, menumpahkannya ke lipatan sapu tangan, dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Elizabeth. "Kau tau sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan padamu. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Kembali ke Great Britain."

"Tidak—hmph!"

Setengah wajah Eliza disumpal sapu tangan. Nyengat cairan bius tersebut mati-matian tak ia hirup. Tapi nyatanya bau tajam itu dengan semena-mena tetap menembus indra penciumannya. Mengelitik syaraf otak hingga mampu memberatkan kedua kelopak matanya. Dosis yang cukup tinggi langsung membuat wanita itu tak sadarkan diri. Dia gendong dan baringkan Elizabeth ke atas kasurnya yang cukup luas. Dia sapu segala surai rambut pirang kecokelatan itu agar tak menghalangi wajah cantik Elizabeth yang sedang terlelap. Norrington tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap ibu jarinya ke bibir merah muda Eliza.

"Dulu aku pernah memimpikanmu tidur di sebelahku..." Ucapnya, pelan. "Tapi bukan di situasi yang seperti ini."

Norrington berniat menjauh, namun pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya ini benar-benar sulit untuk dilawan. Ia berusaha agar tak mendekati wanita itu lebih lanjut, namun apa daya kalau keinginan yang sedari dulu menginginkan Elizabeth Swann sebagai miliknya menekan lebih lanjut? Tak ayal dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Norrington mencium pelan wanita tersebut. Menekan bibirnya dalam-dalam sekalipun tak ada balasan yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Elizabeth.

Tangan Laksamana itu menyentuh rahang Eliza yang tegas dan lembut. Ia buka bibirnya dengan menggunakan lidah dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tak terkecuali pula dia usap pipi dan leher jenjangnya, juga dada dan pinggang rampingnya. Ciumannya menurun ke leher. Menyesapnya perlahan. Tak ia hiraukan noda dan keringat yang menempel di sana—tidak ia pedulikan juga sudah berapa lama Elizabeth tak mandi selama di atas kapal kotor bajak laut yang lain.

Cuma inilah yang ia butuhkan. Inilah alasan mengapa ia menjejakkan kaki di kapal Davy Jones bersama kru-kru lautnya yang menyerupai siluman itu. Ia ingin bertemu Elizabeth. Ingin membawanya pergi.

Bersamaan dengan itu dia menarik diri. Melepaskan Elizabeth sepenuhnya yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Norrington menghela napas, lalu ia memandang langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari susunan kayu hitam yang cukup lembab. Lampu yang tergantung di sana sedikit bergoyang akibat kapal yang berdiri di atas perairan.

"Baiklah, Eliza. Kita buat hidup baru di Great Britain. Kuharap kau tau memaafkanku."

Oleh karenanya, tepat di jam dua belas malam, ketika kru kapal benar-benar tak ada yang masih hidup—kecuali penjaga yang mungkin bisa dikelabuinya, Norrington berusaha menaruhkan nyawanya agar bisa menurunkan kapal kecil ke laut untuk membawa pergi Elizabeth bersama dirinya.

Untuk pergi ke Great Britain dan meninggalkan hidup penuh dosa di atas kapal bajak laut. Menghianati Lord Beckett, Davy Jones, atau bahkan meninggalkan sisa-sisa kehidupan dari William Turner dan juga Kapten Jack Sparrow.

Ia akan memulai hidup baru bersama Elizabeth.

Tak peduli di mana, atau sekalipun wanita itu sendiri menolaknya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Dia hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Egois, memang—tapi ini demi kebaikan Elizabeth juga.

.

.

 **bonus**

.

.

Elizabeth Swann membuka kedua matanya serentak. Dia rasakan sesuatu keanehan karena kini ia meniduri sesuatu yang telah lama tak ia tempati; sebuah ranjang dengan kasur empuk. Bahkan bantal bulu angsa. Dia raba sekelilingnya. Tak ada lantai kayu penuh rayap, terumbu karang yang menempel di tembok, atau bahkan bau laut yang menguar kala pagi hari biasanya ia terbangun.

Tidak. Tidak seperti itu.

Kini ia sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang menyerupai rumah. Bukan di atas kapal. Bukan di kapal Black Pearl milik Jack, atau bahkan kapal Flying Dutchman. Ini juga bukan kamar sederhana yang ada di atas kapal Endeavour milik angkatan laut Great Britain.

Dia di mana?

Elizabeth bangun terduduk. Dia mendadak tersentak saat tubuhnya tak dilapisi oleh apapun selain selimut tebal yang kini menutupinya. Eliza dengan panik menangkat selimut menutupi dadanya. Dia mengerjap bingung. Pusing juga. Baru akan bertanya-tanya ke mana bajunya dan segala noda kotor yang menutupi tubuhnya—karena kini dia sudah bersih terawat—dia terlebih dulu dikejutkan oleh suara bariton seorang pria.

"Kau dirumahku, Miss Swann. Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa membawamu ke sini."

Manik mata Elizabeth terbelalak saat ia dapati James Norrington, sang Komodor yang sudah naik pangkat menjadi Laksamana itu duduk di sofa personal ujung kamar. Sikut tangannya bertumpu di lengan sofa, memegang sebuah pipa asap. Sedangkan wajah datarnya masih sama seperti biasa. Yang kini Eliza hiraukan adalah dada bidang pria itu yang juga terekspos. Membuatnya menangkap sebuah kesimpulan atas dirinya sekarang.

"Kau berengsek, Norrington..." Desis Elizabeth, parau.

Norrington menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia melirik ke arah lain, mengetahui segala dosa-dosanya.

"Aku tau."

Dan Elizabeth pun menangisi segala hal yang pria itu rampas darinya.

Will, Jack, dan kehormatannya.

Norrington tersenyum sedih.

" _You_ _should_ _become a_ _fine woman_ _, Elizabeth._ _Even with a bastard like me._ _"_

.

.

 **the end**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Ngga ngerti lagi dengan apa yang kutulis, wk. Kalo ada salah mohon maaf, ya. Pokoknya ini AR (Alternate Reality) dari The Pirates of Carribean: World's End. Di bagian Elizabeth ketangkep—kalo ngga salah— di kapal Flying Ducthman; sebelum Norrington ngebebasin Elizabeth bersama kru-krunya (CK, HARUSNYA NORRINGTON NGGA MATI DI SANA HUHUHU). Ya, intinya ini ending yang kubuat khusus untuk Norrington deh. Pengennya dia bahagia walaupun agak nge-angst /hhu. Terlalu cinta sama kisah Norrington x Elizabeth hw. Romantis sekalih, apalagi hubungan mereka pas The Pirates of Carribean: The Curse of Black Pearl. Sasuga.**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


End file.
